A digital camera is a component often included in commercial electronic media device platforms. Digital cameras are now available in wearable form factors (e.g., video capture earpieces, video capture headsets, video capture eyeglasses, etc.), as well as embedded within smartphones, tablet computers, and notebook computers, etc.
A digital display is a component often employed to convey visual representations of media content to end-users. A digital display includes a plurality of addressable picture elements (pixels) that are spatially arrayed to form a output panel. Depending on the display technology, each pixel element may comprise a valve or light source to output visual representations of the media content.
Given the ubiquitous nature of digital cameras and digital displays, systems that can synergistically leverage their respective capabilities to a greater extent can provide a user with enhanced entertainment and utility experiences.